Priorities
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The Duke is on dilemma who to send as his envoy for his primary duty as the Duke and a commanding general of a military base, however with his hip replacement after he fell on his horse, he needs to have a long rest thus brought him to a dilemma where the mandatory inspection with the other officers is in his thoughts, he sighed knowing his eldest Grandson is out with the Walker fa


Title: Priorities

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The Duke is on dilemma who to send as his envoy for his primary duty as the Duke and a commanding general of a military base, however with his hip replacement after he fell on his horse, he needs to have a long rest thus brought him to a dilemma where the mandatory inspection with the other officers is in his thoughts, he sighed knowing his eldest Grandson is out with the Walker family meeting, his favorite couple Grandchildren Usui and Misaki are back in Japan in their studies and his favorite Grandchild is in field with his official work as a service man, when suddenly it hit him, "Morris, call my daughter and Yuu" with that the butler bowed and went off to find the older couple.

"No!" replied by his daughter making him sigh.

"And why?" her father asked annoyed at her insistence.

"First, I hate that place, second I'll miss my tea time with Lydia and Esther-chan!" she pouted.

"On the bright side, darling Scotty's there" after what her beloved husband said her eyes shined.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked, the old Duke mouthed a thank you to his son-in-law and the other chuckled knowing she wouldn't miss the world just to see her youngest son who's always not home, Usui and Misaki are even always home whenever they find time.

* * *

Arriving they have been welcomed and greeted by men in tie and uniform, "Where's my baby?" after Patricia demanded that her husband wheezed laughing and remembered his bribe to her.

"You better comply to her demand" the former commanding Marine officer or her husband pointed to the others who only sighed and nodded.

In the process while walking around showing the place to the couple, only Yuu was the one who can relate to what the officers are pointing and explain to them. It was funny who Patricia growls at them wanting to see her son who's not been home for the whole five months.

Heading to a grassy field full of tall brown dried grass and tree foliage and other woodland debris three Hummer H1 is parked side by side and few military men are standing with binoculars are standing at the back compartment, three of them are wearing thick vest armor with a target drawing all of them are wearing protective gears, "Go check on your left sergeant, the high grass, step on it!" demanded by a familiar man, Patricia's eye twitched knowing the man.

"Nothing sir!" called by the guy he had ordered to check.

When suddenly he jumped a bit after a bb pellet hit his face, right between his eyes, "Fucking kid" he grumbled when Patricia knew it was her son who shot that pellet since the man is his personal trainer and teacher.

"Damn it Rachester, where are you?" when suddenly a huge guy armed with is own ammunition strapped to his rig vest and he was under a ghillie suit just few feet away from the three trucks he was wearing his usual ear phones attachment to his helmet and plastered a grin.

"You damn-" his teacher was about to speak some more insults when Patricia cut him of.

"Continue that and you'll be going home to japan where your wife is gonna question your missing balls" with that the high ranking commissioner officers burst out laughing at the woman while Yuu married her.

"Now you know how I have a high commanding wife?" told Yuu to his friend Yuuji who sighed.

"Your promise sir!" shouted Scott taking off his suit revealing his messy and sweaty state.

"Fine! You get a week off!" he sighed.

"YES!" with that he bounded where some guys at the side of the Hummer is waiting, he handed the bb sniper to the guy and also his vest, turning his head, "Mother?" he blinked.

"Baby!" she called and called him to come closer, the others snorted knowing one of the feared super soldier that's being trained is a mama's boy.

He gave her a tight hug and she did not even complain how wet he is, she pulled out her white hanky and started to wipe him which did not help. "I'll go clean up" he told.

"What did he request again?" another soldier in a tie and military jacket came in and asked.

"He wanted to head to the RAF sector and wanted to fly his plane again" sighed by Yuuji.

"Geez, you're like a jealous woman not wanting your man to go anywhere" said by the other and Yuuji looked at him weirdly.

"That came out weirdly" said Yuuji and Patricia spoke.

"Anyways, I'll be taking my son home and you have nothing to say about it" Patricia glared at him and he looked petrified at the woman.

Shortly after Scott was back wearing his jogger shorts and slippers, and his signature cap. He gave his father a half embrace to acknowledge him and they went off to somewhere.

Later that afternoon heading back to the Raven castle the old Duke laughed at the priorities of his daughter is to bring home her son from being cooped at that camp, now he felt at ease not because the one thing that had been bothering him is done, but actually it was his aching hip that needed to be replaced.

He also laughed at the selfie of his daughter with Yuuji who has a huge red spot on his head with a caption, " _The face of shame_ " it was the spot which her son had shot.

And now currently the young man is with his mother being spoiled by his favorite pastry in the garden which he finds amusing every time.

* * *

The next day it was another usual day except they brought out the old man from his room sitting on his wheelchair having tea with his family. While Scott they mused as he is on top of a tree looking for a perfect branch or some sort.

Until they knew he was just making a sling shot and gave it to the maid's little brother he was playing with, "Glad he's acting like his age" snorted Yuu sipping his tea.

"Scott! Get some snack!" called by Patricia who knew her top priority after she ignored it for years.

~END?~


End file.
